sureniafandomcom-20200214-history
Sophia Harmollix
|- |'Player:' |Sophia Harmollix |- |'Title(s):' | - |- |'Age:' |18 |- |'Race:' |Human |- |'Eye Color:' |Blue |- |'Hair:' |Silver |- |'Skin Tone:' |Pale |- |'Height:' |5'4 ft |- |'Weight:' |132 lbs |- |'Guild/Faction:' | None |- |'Rank:' | - |- |'Wealth:' |Poor |- |'Relationship:' |Single |} 'History' Sophia Harmollix, a young girl who was raised in a poor family. Her mother and father weren't kind to her at all. She was beaten and still has bruises here and there. The torture of her youth can still be found in her eyes, and it still haunts her till this day. The beatings made her very clingy to those she loves and trusts, but she'll keep her guard up around people. She's more then happy to allow people in her life, but she'll stay on guard without letting others notice. One day she was roaming the Great Tempel of Arison that was located on Trisseria, her home town. She came to the conclusion that the temple was empty.. it was raided. She felt bad because she loved Arison deeply. Not as a lover of course, but as a guardian, a protector. Even after she has been treated bad all her life, she believes Arison still loves her, even though the two never met. One day she found a sword that was laying on the sacrifice table. It was a beautiful silver sword with an empty runeslot in the hand guard. She loved the blade, it seemed holy in her eyes and she took it with her. She had robes made at her work. A tailor shop where she carried the supplies in and out. Because of this she got a huge discount on the robes, but a large sum of her pay check was also denied. She did not care, she felt the blade belonged to Arison, therefor it was the only thing she needed. Her last visit to the temple was three weeks later. There was a paladin also paying his respect to Arison, but soon after it would turn into a blood bath.. Bandits, and thieves raided the tempel, wanting to destroy it being so angry with Arison showing his face on earth. They said he did not belong on earth, but in the heavens. They demolished his temple while Sophia and the brave Paladin fought for their lives. The Paladin slaughtered the bandits and thieves, almost all of them, until an arrow in his neck became his death. Sophia tried to chase after the bandit, but it was to late. The bandit fled. Now the Sophia has failed to guard Arison's temple she decided she no longer wanted to be in Trisseria, instead, she moved towards Asline where she slept in the streets, guarding herself from anyone who tried to hurt her. 'Personality' A soft girl, who has done nothing but good, sadly she has been treated horrible. Her faith to the God Arison is huge and she'd die for him. She's a nice girl to almost everyone but has to keep her guard up at all time. Though she seems like a strong girl, she's jumpy in combat and unstable. It's hard for her to not let her hands shake in combat. 'Journey' Sophia's Savior As it was a dark night in the dark alley's of Asline where Sophia had set up her camp for the night. After she setteled she got ambushed by seven bandits. She tried to show courage by standing up for herself and giving the bandits minor injuries, but in the end, they pinned her to a wall and undressed her. She knew where this was going. As she was prayed to the god Arison she got saved. Saved by Jean Oleashea Uchima. He brought Sophia to the Magic Guild. He took good care of her by giving her some tea and trying to comfort her. She was aloud to sleep in Jean's bed for the night. Sophia's Chance As Sophia woke up she wanted to leave the Magic Shard she was stopped by Jean Oleashea Uchima . Jean didn't want her to leave. After a long discussion she gave in and took a job as the maid of Jean in the magic guild. As the day went on Sophia learned alot about Jean and he even said that she reminded him of himself. As Blaze Hopkins came into the room Jean arranged that he would teach Sophia how to defend herself. She felt honored that Jean would take all this care in her eventhough he barely knew her. 'Approvals' 'AIM'/'Contact' Nexerio@aol.com Category:Characters